The Daughter
by ella8701
Summary: MIGHT RE-WRITE WITH A NEW STORY LINE. NOT SURE.


"**When Two Eyes………"**

**A/n: I haven't updated in about 2 years! That's insane! Ha-ha but through those two years I feel I have grown as a writer. This is just a little side thing but I hope you do enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.k Rowling and the Harry Potter Franchise (accept for ella of course)**

**WARNING:GOF,OOTP AND HBP SPOILERS ( I suspect that if your reading this you have at least read the first 3 books haha)**

**Ella T.**

**The Leaky Cauldron**

**London, England**

**Dear Ms. Thompsen,**

**The Following is the textbooks required for you selected classes:**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: Advanced Edition Year 6**

**Potions: Year 6**

**History of Ancient Runes (for advanced placement only)**

**Herbology: The Study of Poisonous Plants Year 6**

**History of Magic: Advanced Edition Year 6**

**Divination: Study of Stars and Planets Year 6**

" **Oh goodness, Herbology again!" Ella said, throwing her list on the ground.**

**The Floor of the rooms in the Leaky Cauldron were as always, filthy. As her third time staying at the cheap motel, Ella had grown accustomed to it.**

**Ella had long black hair and intense brown eyes. She had olive skin, a pretty good completion for someone who spends most of their time in Scotland. She was petite, but curvy, but her personality made her seem a lot taller.**

**It was one day before the departure to Hogwarts, and this year she would be changing rooms. Which meant new roommates, and more people she would be _forced_ to talk to.**

_**The last thing I need is for people to start asking questions! I hate that!**_

_**Who are you? Where did you come from? What year are you?**_

_**Can't they stop the interrogations!?!**_

**Ella sighed, checked the rusty clock on the wall and headed down to Diagon Alley, for her schoolbooks.**

** br **

**Getting there at 6 a.m, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were exhausted. Mrs. Weasley thought it would be better for them to be their earlier than usual, to avoid any "danger".**

"**You know Ron, it doesn't help that Hermione has been asking us to carry her packages, my arms are about to rip off!" Harry said.**

" **Yes I know mate, it also doesn't help that we haven't even gotten our books yet, which means were about to carry loads more things for her." Ron said, yawning. Both boys grunted and caught up to Hermione, who was looking at the list of textbooks for school.**

" **Ron! Harry! Keep up please! We have many books to purchase!" Hermione said, sounding oddly like Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron slowly caught up, while Hermione ran into Flourish and Blotts.**

** br **

**It was a lot busier than Ella imagined it would be when she walked into Flouish and Blotts.**

_**Ugh, I thought it would clear out by now, damn I have to hurry.**_

**Ella quickly grabbed a basket and headed toward the tall black dusty bookshelves. **

_**Herbology, check**_

_**Dark Arts, check**_

_**Ruins, check**_

_**History, Divination check and check!**_

**Ella smiled, satisfied that she completed her shopping quickly. She headed for the register.**

** br **

**Hermione had gotten all the required textbooks at record speed, including some of Ron and Harrys'.**

" **Ron! Please can you grab these books for me? I got 3 of them." Hermione said hastly, attempting to get a place in line.**

**Harry chuckled _Hermione is completely mental, but she's a good friend._**

**Harry walked towards the door, then he froze.**

**She had long black hair, she was tiny but she seemed a powerful person. But its was her eyes that captivated Harry, her eyes full of passion and curiosity. His heart skipped a beat and he remained frozen on the spot. She smiled at him warmly, to be courteous, and walked out of the store.**

**_Who was that?_ Harry thought. _Have I seen her before?_ Harry pondered for some time when Ron tapped him in the shoulder.**

" **Somthin' wrong mate? You look a bit lost." Ron asked.**

" **Huh? Oh Yes Im fine Ron. Ready?" Harry mumbled. Ron nodded his head and all 3 started out the door towards Fred and Georges' joke shop.**

**_Who was she? Where did she come from? Does she go to Hogwarts?_ Harry pondered over and over. What he wondered was, why he suddenly felt so curious towards her, he wanted to know more of her.**

**_She stared back._ He thought, satisfied. _She looked too._**


End file.
